


Him!

by evil_mandy



Series: Timothy Thatcher One Shots & Imagines [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Progress Wrestling
Genre: Awkwardness, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love at First Sight, Post-Break Up, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy





	Him!

"How many times do i have to tell you?! We're fucking over!" You shouted.

"You never said why?! I'm not gonna accept this-"

"You fucking cheat on me!"

"Cheat? What?!"

"Come on, Travis! Don't play coy!" You looked deep into his eyes. "You cheated on me with-"

He quickly covered your mouth with his palm, while looking left and right.

Travis Banks, your ex boyfriend. You caught him in bed in his hotel room with one of the trainees. Despite all the nice upfront he put up, you knew he has cheated on you, so many times you couldn't even count.

But about a month ago, you caught him red handed. And that finally gave you the reason to end it all with him. Although you did it through text. The best part was his schedule was so packed, it gave you the chance to run away from him. But he kept bugging you since.

"Shush!" His reputation was his priority. He put a his index finger on his lips before he took your wrist and pulled you to follow him.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"I'm not gonna discuss this here! At this hallway.." 

You both were backstage at the Electric Ballroom in Camden for Progress Wrestling event. You couldn't cancel the match they have set up for you as you needed to be professional. But you really wished you didn't see his face. Best that you could was to avoid him but sadly he found you.

Of all the places, he pulled you to the men's locker room. It's almost empty. Probably just 3 to 5 people were there, since it's still early.

"Can't we discuss this over?" He began.

"This is not the first time, Travis." You gritted your teeth. 

"One more chance."

"I've given you too many chances. Enough is enough."

"Come on, babe..." he tried to hold your hand.

"Stop!" You shoved your palm to his face. "Get over it! Besides, I've found a better guy- no! MAN! I've found a better man than you."

He snickered and smirked as he folded his arms. "Oh really? I know you, babe. Don't lie."

"Stop calling me that! We're over."

"So who's the man? Is he wrestler? Or just an imagination you have in your pretty head?"

You glared at him. "You don't deserve anything!"

"Show me.. If he's real..." he smirked.

 

 

Thatcher's POV

You were sitting on the bench, checking over your things in your luggage when a storm of drama came into the room.

You're not into locker room dramas but something about this one, it's a bit interesting. 

Through your peripheral, you looked over the ongoing drama ahead of you.

 

 

Your POV

"Him!" You pointed.

Travis laughed out loud, body folded. "Him? Oh come on... if you wanna lie to me, do better."

"It's him. I'm being real!"

"Him? Thatcher? Timothy Thatcher?"

Thatcher lifted his head finally, eyes on the scene in front of him. 

"Y-yes!" 

"Stop lying. You could say (Chris) Brookes, (Trent) Seven, or even (David) Starr! And yet you picked Mr Thatcher here for your lie. Stop it..." Travis snickered. 

"Whatever you say." You quietly walked to the man you mentioned, looking at him pleadingly. You used your best puppy eyes as he looked back at you stoic but you could feel he was questioning.

You sat on the space available next to him. You glared at Travis before looking at Thatcher who never taken his eyes away from you. You gave your final sappy look before you closed your eyes and gently planted your lips on his.  

Travis gasped, eyes widened, "No... No! No, this is not true!" The others gasped too. "It's impossible!"

'Please... Please dont push me away...' you prayed.

 

Thatcher's POV

As if like you knew what she's thinking, 'Don't worry.' You closed your eyes and replied her kiss with pecks on that plump lips, before gently slid your bulky fingers in her perfect soft hair, cradling her head. You tilted her head slightly and kissed her further as her small hands gripping, hanging on your sweatshirt. 

"Fuck this." Travis walked away, slamming the door behind him. 

You hesitantly pulled away and looked at the closed door. 

 

 

Your POV

You felt the gentle kiss was put on halt. You realised now his lips were gone. So was his assuring hand. You opened your eyes, only to see his side features. "Thank you." It came off as a whisper. 

He turned to look at you. He smiled a bit. "Play along." He winked.

You looked at him weirdly as he looked at the guys whose watching the drama with a   
'Get out!' face. He turned his attention back to you, lifted your chin and continued the kiss he left. 

You never knew you wanted it so bad. It felt even better now. More organic. 

Your hands naturally crawled to his strong shoulders as your lips moved together with him. 

The guys evacuated the room unwillingly but curiously.

 

 

 

 

"I have... interest in you... since the first time... i lay my eyes on you..." 

You blushed, looking away with a shy smile on your face. "Well... I'm single now..."

He chuckled a bit. The rarest view. "Be mine." He said it in a serious manner.

You nodded. He sealed it with another kiss.

 

 

 

"Hey Timmy! About tonight-" Chris Brookes barged in and greeted with a view of you two kissing romantically. "Get a mother fucking room."

You pulled away and laughed. "Sorry, Chris." 

The big man just looked down and smiled shyly.


End file.
